


Day 14

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Magnus can’t travel to see their family on Christmas, so he invites his grumpy loner neighbor Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Day 14

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Day 14 almost didn't make it in time! That's what happens when you get on the phone with your friend and end up chatting for hours... I don't regret it, not one bit!
> 
> So this one is light and fluffy and funny (I hope it's funny...). 
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> A huge thanks to all the lovely kudos and comments I get, they are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy !

“I hate the stupid snow.”  
“No you don’t Magnus.”  
“No I don’t, you’re right. But I hate that it’s preventing me from coming to see you. Why did you have to move to such a place?”  
“Because it’s beautiful.”  
“Ugh, I was so happy to see you.”  
“You’ll come after the storm. We’ll still be there. And you’ll be able to enjoy the snow then.”  
“Fine. Bye Ma. Enjoy Christmas. Love you.”  
“Love you too. Try not to spend Christmas on your own.”

Magnus hung up the phone and let himself fall on the couch. He really wanted to visit his family over the Holidays. His foster parents, who had welcomed him when he was just a seven-year-old kid, had recently moved to Canada and Magnus had planned on visiting them for weeks. But snow had decided to fall in heaps and the village his parents had moved to was completely shut from any form of traveling.

Christmas was just two days away, and Magnus knew most of his friends had already left. Ragnor was visiting family in England along with Catarina, Raphael was probably with his own family and Magnus didn’t want to impose on them. So he decided to celebrate Christmas on his own. 

Grabbing his wallet and jacket, he went to the door and in search of a Christmas tree. Thankfully, he found a seller not too far from home and found a medium-sized tree to bring back home. He realized, when trying to get home, that the seller wasn’t that close and that he’d have to carry a heavy tree for a long walk. He huffed and put the tree on the side after a five-minute walk, to get his breathing under control again. That’s when he heard his name being called.

“Hi Magnus. Do you need any help?”

He turned to see his usually frowny neighbor looking at him, a small smile on his face.

“Hi Alec. If you don’t mind, I’d really appreciate it. I didn’t think we were that far from home.”  
“We’re not really, but it must be heavy to carry on your own.”  
“It is. Thanks for offering your help.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Alec went to grab the top of his tree and Magnus lifted the trunk. They moved at a slow pace and finally reached their apartment complex. They stopped in front of Magnus’ door so that he could open, and then they moved inside, placing the tree in the corner of the living room.

“You have a nice place. You waited until the last minute to hang your decorations?”  
“Thanks. And not really. I was supposed to go see my family tomorrow, but they moved to Canada and the snow makes it impossible for me to reach them. So I’m staying here. Hence me decorating today. The least I can do is enjoy a bit of Christmas Cheer on my own.”  
“I understand that. I always put a tree in my apartment beginning of December, makes it less lonely.”  
“You spend Christmas on your own?”  
“I have for the last twelve years. But I’m ok with that. I’ve shared it with partners sometimes and I always see my siblings in the next few days. But Christmas Eve is usually spent in my own company.”  
“Would you like to spend it with me this year?”  
“No, Magnus, I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
“You wouldn’t. I’m offering. I would be alone too, it would be a shame for the both of us to be alone, next to one another. At least we can share dinner?”  
“Ok, sure. How do you want us to do? We could cook together? Or separately and bring the food to one place in the evening? Feels less Christmassy though.”  
“I like the idea, definitely cooking together. That way we’ll get to know each other a bit better. We’ve been neighbors for a few years and I barely know a thing about you.”  
“Same. My sister makes fun of me all the time about that. She says I look scary as hell all the time and it’s no surprise people avoid talking to me.”  
“Well, I don’t know your sister, but I’d say she makes a valid point.”  
“Come on Magnus, I’m not that scary…”  
“Have you seen yourself? You’re super tall, all dark and handsome, looking at people like they disturb your quiet and I don’t think I had seen you smile before today.”  
“I’m sorry.”

Magnus could tell he had hurt Alec’s feelings the moment he finished talking. He clearly hadn’t thought that through. The goal was never to make the man feel bad.

“Please don’t. I didn’t mean any harm by that, just that you definitely aren’t the easiest to approach. Probably comes with the global handsomeness…”  
“I just don’t trust people easily, so I don’t open up to anyone. I’ve learned that it’s better to deal with loneliness than disappointment.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault. So, what do you want to know?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You said you barely knew a thing about me. So what do you want to know?”  
“Oh, I don’t really have anything specific I guess. More like, when you meet people, for instance near the elevator, you talk about general things. I learned only today that you had a sister for instance.”  
“I also have 2 brothers. I’m the eldest.”  
“I’m an only child. I was adopted when I turned 7. My foster parents live in Canada now so I’m on my own here. Listen, we could play twenty questions standing here and being all awkward, or we could grab some drinks in my fridge, sit on the couch, and get to know each other? If you’d like?”

Magnus saw the other man hesitating, and wondered if he had pushed his luck, until Alec’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled.

“Yeah, ok. Sounds good.”  
“Great. Now first question: wine or beer?”  
“Beer I guess.”  
“You guess?”  
“I don’t usually drink alcohol so…”  
“Oh, I have some juice if you’d prefer? Or some ginger ale?”  
“Ginger ale sounds good.”

Magnus left for his kitchen and grabbed two glasses along with a bottle of ginger ale. He went back to the living room and saw Alec frown.

“You could have taken a beer or some wine. Just because I don’t drink alcohol doesn’t mean you can’t.”  
“It’s fine. I have it in my fridge, means I usually drink it too. So, what I should I know about you, Alec?”  
“Maybe that my name is Alexander? But I go by my nickname because I think my name is a mouthful?”  
“Really? I love Alexander, it suits you. So strong and confident.”  
“In my ears, I can still hear my parents call me to tell me what I had done to disappoint them this time around. So that’s why I usually only use Alec now.”  
“I understand. Are you still on bad terms with your parents?”  
“No. We’re now on a no-speaking term. I made the choice. It was getting annoying to have to defend my every move. We disagree on everything, so I didn’t see the point of trying anymore.”  
“I’m sorry, this mustn’t be easy.”  
“It wasn’t at first. And then I realized that I was better off on my own. And I still have my siblings, we’re close so it doesn’t feel as lonely as it sounds.”  
“No significant other?”  
“Not currently. Not for a while either. You?”  
“I’m single too. My last girlfriend took it upon herself to decide we should see other people, I guess she just forgot to warn me.”  
“Oh.”

Magnus couldn’t be certain, but he believed he saw a hint of disappointment cross Alec’s face at the mention of a girlfriend. But Alec had always stayed gender neutral when he’d mentioned partner. And they weren’t even friends so Magnus couldn’t really try to broach the subject another way. He’d have to wait, which was fine. Everyone deserved their privacy.

“I wasn’t that attached yet but still, I like to know when we decide to end things. Feels less brutal than finding her with her boytoy in her apartment after she gave you the key.”  
“Wow, that’s a shitty move.”  
“I think she did it on purpose. If I believe my family and friends, she did me a favor.”  
“Still, it sucks.”  
“Well, who hasn’t been cheated on right?”

Magnus saw Alec blush at that and the reaction surprised him. When it made sense, his eyes opened wide.

“You’ve never been cheated on?”  
“No, I haven’t.”  
“That’s… I mean, you’re extremely handsome so I guess it makes sense that you would be the one to cheat and not be cheated on.”  
“Hey, I never cheated on anyone either. How you manage to give me a compliment and make it an insult at the same time astounds me.”  
“I didn’t mean it that way. You must have had serious girlfriends then…”  
“Ah no. I haven’t either.”  
“You’ve never been in a relationship?”  
“I have. Just never with girls. Or women.”  
“One of the things your parents disapprove of?”  
“You bet.”

Magnus was glad Alec was opening up. He seemed like a nice man, maybe a bit shy or on guard, but friendly and easy to talk to.

“This probably was the first real fight I had with my parents. It went downhill fast from there. First I had decided to be gay.”

Before Magnus could react angrily at that, Alec just chuckled and held his hand up.

“I know, their words, not mine. That’s when I knew things would be complicated with them. Then, I decided to become a teacher instead of a doctor as they are. And I left the Upper East Side for Brooklyn.”  
“Oh my god, the rebel in you. How dare you?”  
“If only. I’m anything but rebellious. I just wanted the possibility to be myself. And that wouldn’t have been possible if I’d followed in my parents’ footsteps.”  
“Good for you then.”  
“What about you? Are you close with your parents?”  
“I am. When my biological mom died, I was only 5 so I was put under foster care, since I had no relatives in the US. One day, this nice family came and decided they’d like to add me to their little family. They couldn’t have children and I don’t know, I guess they liked me. They are the most adorable people I have ever met. I was so lucky that they accepted my choices. I see the stares I get because of my looks. They were the ones who defended me in the beginning, until they taught me it was perfectly fine to be from another mold than the one we are forced to comply with. They accepted the make-up, the career choice, the girlfriend or boyfriend… I will miss them tomorrow.”  
“I’m sorry your Christmas was ruined.”  
“I will see them in a few days I’m sure. And in the meantime, I wouldn’t say it’s ruined. I’ve spent a nice evening with you tonight.”  
“Me too.”  
“And we’re doing it again tomorrow. Do you realize that we will have spoken more in 2 days than we did in four years?”  
“We’ll just have to make sure it stays that way then. Who knows, next year same day we might have become best friends.”  
“Who knows indeed…”

ONE YEAR LATER

“Magnus, I can’t find my jacket.”  
“Which jacket Darling? You need to be more specific…”  
“My blue jacket, the one I want to wear tonight for Christmas Eve.”  
“I think it’s on the bathroom door. You left it there before going to the shower.”  
“Right. Thanks.”  
“Hey Darling, look at me. You need to relax. It’s going to be ok.”  
“You don’t know that. What if they hate me?”  
“How could they hate you when I love you?”  
“I love you too but…”  
“No buts Alexander. My parents will absolutely adore you. They have loved you since you rescued me in the streets last year with my tree and kept me company last Christmas.”  
“You realize it makes us sound like one of those corny Christmas movies, right?”  
“I do. And that’s the best part. I now have my very own Christmas movie. I love you Alexander.”  
“Love you too Magnus.”


End file.
